Pixel Gun World (Minecraftian47)
This page is about Minecraftian47's conception on Pixel Gun World, for the canon game, see Pixel Gun World. Pixel Gun World, commonly abbreviated as "PGW", is a first person shooter video game, created, developed and published by RiliSoft, as well as Microsoft Studios, Sony, and Nintendo. Cubic.Games, and Limosoft also worked on development, with Limosoft working on multiplayer netcoding. It serves as the full release of Pixel Gun World, and is released on PC, as well as for all major next-generation consoles. Gameplay The features of the game remains the same as in the Open Beta of Pixel Gun World, with the same interface, matchmaking, and exclusive content returning to the official release. The same multiplayer and singleplayer modes returns, with Arena mode having the ability to play offline. Along, this includes new and improved features, such as graphical and lighting improvements on maps. A list below lists most of the new features: * The game is now saved on the account of the respective owner, allowing the owner to transfer data to other devices. * Gadgets return from Pixel Gun 3D, such as the Frag Grenade, Jetpack, and the Mech. * 's retain their same value in Pixel Gun World. * Skin creation was made free for all players, with the user being able to save 5 skins in slots, with the ability to buy more slots for 5000 . * The clans system received an overhaul, new features such as the activity log, clan banner, and the clan cape. * Matchmaking remains the same for Pixel Gun World, now being able to edit loadout restrictions, amount of lives each player has, health and damage, and respawning. * AI Bots were added in multiplayer modes, which act similar to a human player. AI Bots are only available in Casual mode. * Matches can hold up to 10 players on small maps, 12 on medium maps, 16 on large, and 20 on extra large, * Some maps from Pixel Gun 3D return, such as Destroyed Megapolis, Inside the Code, and Mafia Mansion. * Point Capture, Deadly Games, Duel, Block Crash and Team Strike have returned as multiplayer modes from Pixel Gun 3D. ** Co-Op Campaign and Adversary Modes also return. * The player can now save up to 6 loadout slots, in which they are able to change midmatch after respawning. * Twitch and Mixer support has been added for all platforms. Players can live stream their gameplay. Weapons All previous PGW exclusive weapons has been made available again, including a couple of Pixel Gun 3D weapons such as the Future Rifle, and Ranger Rifle. Balancing To lessen power creeping for next level players, many weapons will exponentially more powerful in terms of damage when the player levels up. For example, the default weapons will receive a damage increase. Some gameplay changes were made to balance weapons for each class, for example: * Primary and Backup weapons have slightly longer reloads than in the previous Pixel Gun World. * A cooldown mechanic was introduced for melee weapons, now the player cannot repeatedly attack for a prolonged period of time. * Several Special weapons were made more heavy, meaning that their reloads are slower. * Sniper weapons now has a slight accuracy nerf when fired from the hip. * Heavy weapons had their weights increased. * When aiming down sights, the player will move slightly slower. System Requirements (PC Only) Minimum: * OS: Windows 7 * Processor: Intel Core i5 * GPU: GeForce GTX 650 * RAM: 1GB * Graphics: Radeon R9 280 * Harddrive Space: '''12 GB available space * '''Sound: '''Direct 9.0c compatible Recommended * '''OS: Windows 10 * Processor: Intel Core i5 * GPU: GeForce GTX 745 * RAM: 4GB * Graphics: Radeon R9 280 * '''Harddrive Space: '''12 GB available space * '''Sound: '''Direct 9.0c compatible Category:Other